Nightlight
by DippandMabes618
Summary: A story that tells the tale of a scared sister and the heroic brother that saves the day! Well, almost...Mabel is afraid of the dark and Dipper...never mind I'm not good at these, just read the story. And REVIEW!


**Hey guys I got one review on my last story! That's sooo great! Note the sarcasm. For real guys one review? I used to get like 10 that's all I ask for. I'm not asking for 50, I'm not even asking for 10, but seriously one? Really? By the way thanks Jameer14 for being nice enough to review. Anyway I think this is going to be my last update on this site. I'm not leaving the fandom I love Gravity Falls. I'll probably just won't post any of my stories anymore I'll still read though. It just seems like a waste of my time to write these stories if no one is going to give me any feedback. Hate my stories? Good, tell me. Love my stories? Even better, tell me! **

"Psst Dipper!"

"Mmph"

"Dipper!"

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I rolled over and looked at her eyes; both filled with fear. I noticed she turned the lantern on, and mentally rolled my eyes. I remember Mabel developing a fear of the dark at an early age, around five years old or so. I never thought that she's still be afraid of the dark after all these years though. I remember having to wake up at three in the morning just to change the light bulb in her nightlight. But some nights when there were no light bulbs I would let her sleep with me in my bed.

When we were younger I wasn't bothered by it, but now we're older and I don't think we should be sharing a bed anymore. Plus I can't be woken up at 3 in the morning any longer! I hate when she sleeps with me! She's a crazy sleeper! She always hogs the blankets, talks in her sleep, sleeps all on MY side of the bed, and of course has to wrap her arms around my torso to feel safe; and as you and me both know, Mabel is not a morning person so I have to lay there in bed until noon waiting for her to wake up.

I'm a busy guy! I have things to do during the day! I can't be kept awake all night because her braces whistle or she talks in her sleep, and I definitely can't be held down by a 12 year girl until noon. I've got to lay down the rules.

"Ugh, Mabel this is like the third time this week and it isn't even Saturday! What's with you?" I whisper/yelled so I wouldn't wake up Grunkle Stan.

I saw her eyes glisten with tears, "I just-my uh- the lightbulb is out again, and I-"

I sat up in my bed, "But that's no reason to wake me up almost every night and then keep me up while you talk in your sleep!" I said with anger in my eyes.

A tear rolled down her cheek and my face softened as I realized what a jerk I was being. "Mabel I'm sorry. You know how I am when I'm tired. I didn't mean any of th-" I started, but I slowly trailed off as I realized Mabel had gone back into her bed and rolled into a ball. I saw her body shake and heard her choke back a couple sobs.

I hit my head as I realized what I did, "stupid, stupid, stupid!" I whispered to myself. I sighed and walked over to my sister's bedside. "Mabel." I said as I poked her. She didn't budge. "Mabel come out from under your blanket." I saw her shake her head. I laid down beside her and brought the covers over my head.

"Mabel...look I'm really sorry. I'm just really tired and you know how I am when I'm cranky. Could you ever forgive me?" I asked. I waited there for about a minute and brought myself from under the blankets. Her crying started to slow down a little bit and she poked her head out seeing if I had left. "I'm still here sis, can you come out now?" She hesitated, but brought herself out. As soon as she got out she shifted away from me as if she was scared I was going to blow up again. "Can we talk about it?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

She sighed and started, "Remember when we were four years old and we heard the tapping on the window that one night?" I shook my head and she continued. "Well, after it stopped and you fell back asleep I decided to look through the blinds." She inhaled a shaky breath, and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that everything was alright.

"When I looked through the window I saw two eyes looking back at me. It was the only thing out there it was like all the street lights were out, and the moon and stars were hidden. It was just the glowing eyes staring at me. That's when I started to be afraid of the dark. Because now everytime there's darkness, there's glowing eyes staring at me." Mabel finished.

I stared at her wide-eyed, "Mabel I, I had no idea." I said at a loss for words. We sat in silence for a while before I said, "C'mere." And started to stand up. I grabbed the lantern and she followed me down the stairs still gripping my hand. We stopped at the ladder leading up to the roof. "The moon and the stars provide plenty of light and it's nice and cool out there. Whataya say we camp out?"

She smiled and hugged me, "Thanks for everything Dip. Thanks for protecting me from the eyes all these years I know it must be annoying." We released the hug and I smiled and said, "Up we go! And don't worry I'll go first so when I get to the top I can light up the way."

"That's ok. I think I'll be fine going up first." She said. "Are you sure because I don't want you to have a panic attack like halfway up the ladder." I said. "No, really, I mean it. It's time I grow up." She said. I could practically see the determination in her smile. "I missed that smile." I said moving out the way, "Now go show the dark who's boss."

She smiled at me and started her way up the ladder. Every so often she'd stop and look down making sure I was still there, and every time she did I'd smile at her and give her two thumbs up.

As soon as she made it to the top of the ladder she said, "Dipper look! I made it up! And I didn't even use any type of light!"

"That's great Mabel! I'm coming up now." I said as I climbed up the ladder holding the lantern in my mouth. When I got up we walked over to wear the chairs were and moved them over so we would have a comfortable amount of space to lay down. I grabbed some blankets and laid two down on the ground to make a makeshift bed. "Why do you have blankets up here?" Mabel asked me. "I didn't put them up here. Wendy must've put them up here so she can fall asleep faster when she sneaks up here." I answered as I laid down.

She laid down beside me and I covered us up with the one blanket we had left. I was going to set the lantern on the side Mabel was on but she stopped me, "Dipper I think I want to sleep without the light." I stared at her in disbelief, "Ok." I said as I turned the lantern off. I heard her gasp at the sudden darkness.

"It's ok, come here." I whispered. She snuggled up against me and wrapped her arms around my torso. This time I didn't complain. About 20 minutes later I wake up to hear my sister's braces whistling with each breath she took. I sighed, but still didn't say anything. I heard her mumble something and take most of blanket. As tired as I was I smiled and pulled her closer, gathering her body heat. I felt her smile against my chest. I whispered to her sleeping form,

"Don't worry. As long as I live you won't need a nightlight...I'll be your nightlight...everytime you need one..."


End file.
